Passenger capacity is a parameter which is essential to the profitability of a passenger aircraft. Efforts are therefore made to fit the passenger cabin of modern commercial aircraft with as many passenger seats as desirable or possible. However it is necessary, when designing the passenger cabin and, in particular, fitting the latter with passenger seats, to adhere to certain framework conditions. For example, a certain minimum distance must be adhered to between rows of passenger seats that are arranged one behind another. Sufficient stowage space for the passengers' hand luggage must also be available. An aircraft passenger cabin is therefore usually equipped with a large number of luggage compartments which are mounted in the overhead area of the passenger cabin above the rows of passenger seats.
An underlying object of the disclosure herein is to indicate a passenger cabin area which permits a significant increase in the passenger capacity of a passenger aircraft without unduly impairing the passengers' comfort.
This object is achieved by a passenger cabin area having the features such as those disclosed herein.